


Época de celo

by ChibiDhamar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hombre lobo, M/M, Situaciones Tontas, adolescentes, celo, Época de Merodeadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDhamar/pseuds/ChibiDhamar
Summary: La época de celo de un lobo puede ser algo muy tedioso de sobrellevar, pero puede ser peor si eres un adolescente gay con las hormonas revueltas y tres amigos que sólo complican más las cosas, sobre todo por uno en especial.





	Época de celo

**Author's Note:**

> No, no soy rubia, ni inglesa y muchos menos estoy podridamente rica así que todo es de Jotaká y mío sólo las tonterías que aquí leerán.
> 
> Adelante y lean.

Época de celo

* * *

 

Acababa de salir del baño cubierto sólo por una diminuta toalla cuando sintió el peso de una dorada – y cabe decir – lujuriosa mirada.

James giró la cabeza en dirección un – ya no tan – adormilado Remus que lo miraba fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle pero no estaba seguro si era de excitación o miedo, puesto que como Popy les había explicado, la época de celo de un licántropo era ligeramente diferente a la de los lobos comunes y solían expulsar feromonas que – en el caso de Remus – atraían inevitablemente a los de su mismo sexo.

– Remus, por favor – No estaba seguro si ese "por favor" era para que dejara de verlo tan fijamente o para que se acerca más rápido puesto que el licántropo hacía mucho había dejado su cómoda posición en su cama.

– ¿Qué dijiste James? - ¡Condenado! Como podía hablarle en ese tono y con esa cara tan apetecible de recién levantado que se le antojaba tan delic- _¡No, no, no, no James! ¡Malo, malo, malo!_ _No puedes mira que luego el chucho te descuartiza y yo no quier-_ Pero no pudo continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos puesto que unos suaves y deliciosos labios se posaron sobre lo suyos y James no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad ni las ganas para negarse porque ¡Joder con Remus, los noqueaba con ese delicioso olor que despedía!

Como hipnotizado – o idiotizado, lo que se entienda mejor – James cogió con ganas a Remus del cuello y gustoso comenzó a devorar la dulce boca que se le ofrecía, comenzó a deslizar sus manos dentro del pijama de Remus para acariciar su suave y cálida piel cuando sintió un tirón que lo estampó contra la pared más lejana de la habitación, en su aturdimiento sólo pudo distinguir a un Sirius completamente furioso dirigirse hacia él, quizás fuera el instinto animal o sus sentido de merodeador – o lo más lógico en estos casos cobardía y miedo, mucho miedo – Cornamenta sólo atinó a correr y encerrarse en el baño antes de escuchar los furiosos berridos de Sirius.

– ¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE HAS CREÍDO CORNUDO DE LOS COJONES! – Sirius pateaba y golpeaba furiosamente la puerta del baño mientras que Remus nuevamente adormilado terminó por caer acostado en la cama de Sirius que era la más cercana a él.

– ¡Canuto, no es mi culpa! Sabes que Lunático es irresistible para cualquier hombre que tenga el más mínimo acercamiento con él en estos días – Joder con el chucho si seguía así le tumbaba la puerta en cualquier momento.

– ¡Irresistible mis cojones, me voy cinco putos minutos y te encuentro besuqueándomelo y metiéndole mano!

– ¡Joder Chucho! No lo pude evitar, por qué mejor no te lo llevas en lo que me cambio – James rogaba por que la idea colara y el chucho se llevara a Remus en lo que él trataba de llegar a Lily y recuperar su hombría perdida ante Remus, coño que mal sonó eso. James esperaba por la respuesta cuando escuchó un jadeo por parte de Sirius y un quejido.

– Tienes un minuto para cambiarte y largarte de aquí Cornamenta.

– ¡¿Qué? Pero un minuto es muy poco tiempo – cuando abrió ligeramente la puerta la mirada de Sirius intimidaba por la extraña mezcla de furia ciega y excitación extrema, un suave gemido proveniente de las camas dejó a James sonrojado y con ganas de quedarse aún a costa de su cabeza.

Remus se encontraba en una especie de trance con las mejillas sonrojadas, el suave cabello cayéndole en los costados, las traviesas manos que habían abierto el pijama pellizcando juguetonamente los erguidos pezones y aún peor, sus dorados ojos miraban fijamente en dirección a donde ellos estaban.

Un gemido más y Sirius no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar a James y su ropa para botarlo sin más preámbulo de la habitación y mientras Cornamenta recuperaba el aliento y pensaba seriamente en buscar a Lily dentro de la habitación el ambiente se sentía caliente.

– Sirius, ven ah… tengo frío y necesito que alguien me caliente – Sirius pensó que así estaba ya muy caliente pero sin quejas y ninguna palabra de por medio se acercó lentamente hasta la cama para tomar entre sus manos la cara de Remus y besarlo lento, suavemente.

Con Sirius el efecto de las feromonas era distinto, quizá porque él era un perro y tenía bastante afinidad con el lobo interior de Remus de manera que en lugar de causar una excitación ciega y desesperada, las dichosas feromonas producían en Sirius una necesidad en demasía de consentir y proteger de todo a su Lunático.

Lo sentía tan frágil y dulce en esos momentos que sólo tenía deseos de sujetarlo fuerte contra sí y no dejarlo ir más. Era una ventaja para él el poder controlarse ya que llevaba siendo el novio de Remus por casi un año y medio así no habían muchas cosas que él no haya hecho ya con el lindo lobito.

Pronto todo lo que se escuchó dentro de la habitación fueron gemidos y jadeos que demostraban lo mucho que los dos chicos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban tres chicos mirándose fijamente, dos de ellos estaban algo sonrojados debido a lo que acababan de contarle a una pelirroja que no sabía si reír por la situación o ponerse furiosa con su novio por obvias razones.

– Lo juro Lils, no es voluntario es por las feromonas de Remus.

– Pero no pudiste pensar en mi para resistirte a ello – Está bien la verdad le divertía la situación y el enfado era sólo para disimular lo entretenida que estaba con el sufrimiento de su novio, vaya que tenía una vena sádica.

– No es tan fácil como crees Lily – comentó sonrojado el pequeño Peter – Si no fuera porque Sirius extraño a Lunático en su cama anoche me habría pasado lo mismo que a James.

– ¿Cómo, Remus te atacó a medianoche? – preguntó muerta de risa.

– No llegó porque cuando estaba por entrar al baño a encontrarse conmigo Sirius lo distrajo con sus besos y arrumacos y ahí fue donde aproveche para escapar – Peter parecía entre aliviado y asustado.

– Y ¿Por qué a mí no me afecta? Tengo el presentimiento de que me están mintiendo y se te está pegando las mañas de Black, James – comentó medio en serio medio en broma la pelirroja.

– ¡No! Lily debes creerme, yo sólo te amo a ti, la mayor prueba fueron los seis años que llevé persiguiéndote – James tenía una expresión graciosa, sonrojado y con lagrimones en los ojos – Además todos sabemos que Lunático es marica perdido, es lo más lógico que atraiga hombres, créeme por favor.

Tanto Peter como Lily comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, bueno, si lo que su novio decía era cierto mientras Sirius permaneciera cerca de Remus todo estaría bajo control, además de acuerdo a sus cálculos sólo quedaban dos días más antes de que Remus dejará de emanar las mencionadas feromonas.

A la mañana siguiente Remus despertó sintiendo el cálido aliento de Sirius en su cuello, al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro durmiente de su perrito.

– Será mejor que te vayas antes de que Sirius se levante, James – comentó al aire sin dejar de observar a su novio.

– Ya lo sé, no quiero tener otro episodio como el de ayer – la voz de James iba cargado de burla con un leve toque de excitación. Remus no pudo más que sonreír pensando en su amigo antes de levantar con suaves y cortos besos a su chucho preferido.

– Mmm… quieres continuar lo de ayer lobito – Sirius atrapó los labios de Remus en un largo y apasionado beso – Mira que hoy es domingo y por ningún motivo te dejaré salir.

– Depende de cómo pretendas retenerme – sonrío Remus antes de besar a Sirius y quedarse ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro durante todo el día.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que escribí hace mucho en ff.net y como ahora ando más en AO3 estoy mudando mis escritos por aquí, espero que les guste.
> 
> Chibi Dhamar.


End file.
